


Fire Burns His Heart

by azerblazer



Category: Star Trek (2009), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Demigod!Jim, Gen, Jim knowing his father is a norse god, Loki being a doting uncle, Thor is an awesome uncle, draws parallels between the avengers and the bridge crew, kind of, mentions of the avengers, still hates him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azerblazer/pseuds/azerblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His youngest has such strength, not only in his careful restraint of his own Aesir strength, but in his character. He runs away, but only to find himself; in anyone else Thor would call that cowardly, but in Jim he can only find such an act wise. The flames in his skin would begin to burn away at Winona, and Jim was self aware enough for that; Loki seems very proud of his quick wits and cleverness, stating that its obvious he didn't inherit it from Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Burns His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Began rewatching Nu!Trek because I get a kick out of thinking Jim's father is Thor. It's why he can hold his drink really well and why he eventually assembles together a team of loyal and skilled individuals to fight alongside him.
> 
> (Also just because I love the idea of Bones being the Pepper to Jim's Tony. Shush.)  
> Some manpain, and Loki being a good uncle. Follow up will be from other character povs and fills in what happens in between the first part and the last part.  
> Enjoy darlings!
> 
> Crossposted [here ](http://azerficupdates.tumblr.com/post/31687267943/avengertrek-thortrek-i-have-no-idea)on tumblr
> 
>  **EDIT:** Due to me being a total spaz, I somehow managed to post this story five times or so! I'm very sorry if I deleted the version some of you bookmarked! I'm hitting my head against my desk as I type.  
>  Thank you all (Especially you Noel who brought this to my attention <3) for your patience with me.

 

**Lighting in his veins, ice frosted his eyes, and fire burns his heart.**

**- **  
****

Thor is very much deserving of his God of Thunder. Wielding Mjolnir brings forth storms and a deluge of lightning. He is carefree, and willing to forgive much; it is only when his ire is struck in the right way that he comes bearing down, focused and quick; all that boundless energy restrained and jagged.

His brother, in direct contrast has ice creeping through his being. Fragile and sharp angles, he does not show his anger all that easily; only once you feel the slowly numbing of ice crystals covering your body and wounds. Only then will you realize that this is long awaited retaliation from an unexpected quarter.

Jim Kirk, is in the crux of both; his rage, for it is too deep to be anger and too uncontrollable to be ire, burns through his veins. It fuels his rebellion, his defiance, it seems - in between hangovers and strangers slipping through his bed and life- the only thing to keep him going. The rage doesn't seem to have a direct recipient and it greedily feeds on anything, his own self, his apparent god of a father, his family. He can focus it like Thor does his lightning, but ultimately it burns away anything besides it. He can push it down and lie in wait like an excellent hunter, but all that does is make it so that it can burn hotter and burst back up in incidents that culminate in him almost driving a car off a cliff.

Such a fall wouldn't have killed him, he is half mortal but also half Aesir, after all. But Jim didn't _know_ that at the time and Thor wept from besides his spot with Heimdall and his brother as the all seeing gate keeper relayed the on goings of his family on Earth.

His youngest has such strength, not only in his careful restraint of his own Aesir strength, but in his character. He runs away, but only to find himself; in anyone else Thor would call that cowardly, but in Jim he can only find such an act wise. The flames in his skin would begin to burn away at Winona, and Jim was self aware enough for that; Loki seems very proud of his quick wits and cleverness, stating that its obvious he didn't inherit it from _Thor._

He laughs, because Loki's children also take after Thor in strange ways, so it is a fair trade. They would have their squabbles and fights, but always has Thor been nothing but doting to his nephews and niece, and Loki sneers and hovers and warns Thor not to spoil them so with such sugary treats and Midgardian culture; but he visited during Sam's birth, and declared himself Godfather immediately, waging a very spectacular staring competition with Winona's father for the honor.

Sam's aptitude for scholarly pursuits, Thor firmly believes, is solely because of Loki bringing about books and stories. With Jim it is different. It seems to be _always_ different, Thor muses sadly.

Every time Loki dares to slip back to briefly visit his nephew, he brings about Odin's punishment. For it was a deal, Thor's time with the mortals, interaction would be forbidden after his death until the half godlings proved their worth as Asgardians. But Loki continues to go, if only to slowly coax food into his drunk or hungover nephew, because underneath fresh bruises he is becoming alarmingly thin.

His knuckles seem always bloodied, and hazy blue eyes like his father's gaze at him through the haze of the drunk. The first time he became aware that someone really had been tucking him in, and rolling him over before he choked on his own vomit, he almost surprised Loki by asking in a very gravelly voice, "Trickster?"

Loki had nodded and was unsurprised that Jim had immediately snorted and rolled over away from him with a mutter of, "Of fucking course."

He still visited because sometimes, when he sat down and quietly recited stories of his own time in the large shadow of his brother Jim would listen, clear eyed and silent. Weeks would go by and he'd work odd jobs, in garages and bars and clubs before ending up drunk in his crappy rented room unaware that he was a few moment from puking up everything. Once he even did a stint in college, taking a ridiculous amount of classes and mailed his diploma and some report cards home.

"You remind me of a mortal I did battle against once." Jim's head lays on his lap, and Loki cards his fingers through the short blond strands, gently soothing the migraine away. Bruises and love bites pepper his naked chest and his pants seem to have a strange combination of mud and grime.

"Really?" Jim croaks and opens one blue eye before wincing at the sunlight and snapping it shut once more. Loki grins.

"Oh yes, he used to be one of Thor's little friends. He was a tenacious human, and with a wondrous mind that let him build himself a metal suit that went toe to toe with Asgardian strength. He was a playboy- I believe you call it. Burned brighter than anything and burned fast."

Jim smiled, crooked and relaxed, "What happened to him?"

"He resides in Valhalla, with the rest of his comrades; a fiery assassin who is one of the scariest women I've the pleasure to meet. An archer who can hit any target with deadly accuracy. A scientist who can unleash the monster under his skin that bests even my strength. A captain who fights with the strength his convictions have given him. They were brought together by a group of humans who held onto the belief of heroes."

-

"Nephew." Loki inclined his head, enjoying the unnerved trepidation on the faces of those surrounding him. His garments were unapologetically ill fitting amongst the trends of this century. The pointy eared Vulcan besides Jim seemed to sense the air of wicked intent because he grasped his little toy gun. Jim though, new captaincy still a wonder in his expression, an edge of disbelief, merely grinned in exhilaration.

Everyone else in his crew seemed to despair that barely on their first mission as Flagship they'd have to deal with strange beings teleporting in from space, dread warring with alarm. It was good of them to get used to such chaos, his nephew carried that calamity around with him, whirling storms left in his wake.

The doors opened behind him, and the loyal, disgruntled doctor Jim had taken to, ran in; face set in a scowl ready to berate everything before pulling up short.

"What the devil are you doing here?"

Loki merely twitched a smile as Jim finally decided to disregard all of the restraint Loki had trained him in, and bore down on the trickster, lifting him up with the ease Thor displayed. He heard his spine creak warningly and indulged in a small hug back before he kneed his ribs and forced Jim to set him down again. He kept his hands on Loki's shoulders, and Loki was struck with how they were merely an inch apart in height; whereas before he'd always seemed small, and bruised, besides him.

"Uncle," Jim greeted at last," What brings you from your realm?"

There were polite, and some impolite noises of confusion and inquiries as to Jim's sanity from their surroundings at this, but Loki payed them no mind. He took in his nephew, captain stripes and less broken, with a purpose finally shaping his fire into something focused and razor sharp.

On the window directly in front a storm began to brew. Machinery began to beep and go haywire, starting up a flurry of activity from the crew.

"I am here as a merely as an advance welcoming committee." Loki steered him forward towards the captain's chair, cataloging the amusing little Vulcan who kept his eyes on them. "Your father was never the subtle sort, and this might stop some of your panicking." Or compound it, Loki had no qualms with either option, and Jim's sharp grin told him he knew that.

Of course he did, bright boy.

A dark skinned woman, stood and with calculating eyes posed a soft query with a hard gaze. "His father...?"

Smart. And with a gaze like Sif and Romanoff, his nephew had chosen well.

Bones seemed to materialize a flask from some place and took a long drink before exasperatedly asking both Asgardians, "He's coming now? Why _now?"_

A startled crewman announced the presence of the now raging electrical storm.

"Because," Even through the din his voice cut through the beginning panic. He'd come to understand this group had awful experience with electrical storms before so they could be forgiven that. "He has proven himself worthy of Asgard; the Allfather's ban is lifted, and Thor has only heard tales of his youngest. So of course he'll come."

The woman mouthed the word 'Thor' incredulously before everything went dark and the ship shuddered. The dark haired pilot bit out a curse and tried to dodge the lighting that they were in the middle of with considerate skill. The curly haired young one besides him tried to pull up screens and began running what seemed to be complex calculations. The Vulcan had now brought himself to leave the Captain's side and was sending out information about the storms in the hopes of getting them free.

A thick white strike caught them and everyone gave a sharp scream as they suddenly became aware that the lightning had implanted itself in front of Jim and Loki. A scorch mark decorated the floor, and many people didn't notice because standing there was a large man, with what seemed to be ancient chain mail, a flowing red cape and a glowing hammer.

A broad grin spread his bearded features and his hair was the same glinted gold that Jim's became in the sun, even through the bright lighting that slowly went back online. He was huge, and towered ever even Spock.

There was a shocked silence.

Jim smiled, a thin wobbly thing that lasted until Thor swept him up and laughed heartily, "My son." he squeezed tightly and shades of grief and pride warred on his expression until Jim's arms came around him as well. He murmured quietly, years of loss and pain between them, "My son."


End file.
